Misaki's BirthDay
by Dana Midian
Summary: Is Misaki's BirthDay and Usagi dosen't Know how to act ...so he dose what he dose best ;
1. Chapter 1

CH1 --- MISAKI'S BIRTHDAY

Today is Misaki's birthday, that was the first thing that popped inside Akihiko's head when he woke up, beside having sex with his little and cute lover, when he saw hes sleepping beautiful lovers face he couldn't stop thinking how much he loves him.

He got out the bed and went down stairs, he orderd food for morning meal and after that he made a phone call:

"Hello, Hil*** Hotel i would like to make a reservation...."

"I would like the Aquarium suite" – said Akihiko, that suit was one of the best, it had a lion head bath and instead of a wall a big aquarium. After he ended the call, the bell dor rang, the food he orderd was there. He placed everithing on the table and gonne upstairs to wake up his lover.

He crawled on the bed until he was on top of the sleepping beauty... " Cute" said Akihiko looking at the boy, he gave the boy a sweet pasionate kiss and .." Ahh hh Usagi....-san" moand the boy who slowly opend his eyes, Akihiko chuckled and said "Happy BirthDay my love"giving the boy another kiss...."Usagi-san......" said Misaki half a sleep "Thank you....and....I... I love you too "

When Akihiko heard the boy a sudden lust took over Akihiko a gave the boy a kiss on the neck and slowly making his way to the boys chest....."Ah..Ha...Ahhh...is too..too...Ah...early for this ...Ah Usagi-san" then he took Misaki's hard-on in his hand and started strowking it.....Misaki started to moan louder "Ah...Nnnn..Ahh..ahhahh...usagi-san...more...please suck me ...Ah....." Usagi started to take the boy's erection in his mouth..."Misaki...." said Akihiko ...."Will you take care......of mine too?? " hearing that Misaki started to get his face red as fire and after a moment he unzipped Akihiko's pans an placed his hand on the big cock and started to rub it gently at first and after a few strokes faster.

Akihiko let out a loud moan as the boys hand started to go faster " Mmm...Ah thats it Misaki...faster...Mmmm"

Then Misaki lowerd his head till he reached Akihiko's belly and with his tongue licked the head and all the precum that gatherd , after that he took the whole throbing hot penis in his mouth "Ah...hhh...Mmmm...so good....Ahh" said Akihiko while placing his Misaki on top of him to have a better look at the boys twitching hole, after wetting his finger he started to rub around it, Misaki let out a loud moan " Ahh Usagi-san ...Ahh ...I ....am comming...Ahhhhh" ---- "No not yet Misaki....not yet" ---while saing that he inserted two fingers in the hole and started to stretch the hole. "Thats it Misaki I can't wait any more I will take you right now ..." ---said Akihiko while placing the boy on the bed on his knees and hands and taking him from the behind. " Ah...hhhh...ahh ....that hurt ...Ah...Usagi-san" moand Misaki while Akihiko started to thrust in him ....

After they were finished and took a shower they headed down stairs to have breakfast .

Misaki was surprised that the food was all ready on the table and.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Misaki's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
Pls review and tell me what you think or what do you think that this story is missing.**

**CH 2**

**Misaki was surprised that the food was already on the table even if it wasn't home made food the effort that Usagi made for his sake was something that made his heart thump.**

**On the table next to Misaki's plate was a piece of paper that contained the plan for the day:**

**Order Food**

**Reserve a room at the hotel **

**Wake Misaki and have sex with him **

**Eat**

**Have sex**

**Have sex**

**Have sex**

**Have sex**

**Go to the hotel**

**Have some more sex**

"**Um ….Great Lord Usami….I have a question for you " – said Misaki**

"**What the HELL is this ?" – said Misaki while holding the paper in his hand **

"**Oh..that my little kawaii Misaki is the plan that I made for you" – said Akihiko while drinking his coffee**

"**Damn you and your poker face …. Like no way in hell I am going to stick to your plan …. What the hell is in your head …. Beside THIS I still have to work for Murakawa today even if it's my birthday. " – said Misaki while eating his meal**

**In the next moment the air around Usagi changed in a demon aura…just like he just got out from hell .**

" **What exactly do you mean… I think I didn't quite catch what you said … you NEVER told me you have to work TODAY"**

"**What kind of work do you have … I am sure Aikawa knows that today is your birthday and that you will spend it whit ME … I even finished my job for that! " – said Akihiko whit a angry look on his face**

"**Oh that is right Hikaru-san, a colleague of Aikawa-san, that is in charge of Ijuin-sensei asked me to go and pick up the new installments from him… and if he didn't finish it yet I have to keep an eye on him until he finishes " – said Misaki while taking his plate to the kitchen .**

**Akihiko's brows frowned and with an angry voice said: " So HE is more important than me "**

" **Oh come on Usagi-san you know is not like that after all we are both men what could happen …." – said Misaki who was overexcited with the thought that he would get to see Ijuin-sensei on his birthday what better gift than this could be ?**

" **Misaki …. That exactly IS the PROBLEM you are both men …. And you are so cute " – said Usagi trying to get Misaki to stay at home **

"**Oh come on Usagi-san Ijuin-sensei is not like you, he would never make a move on me… tell you what …I'll call you once I get there, once while there and once when I leave and go to Murakawa … OK? …. Please Usagi-san have faith in me" –said Misaki with a blush on his face **

**When Usagi saw the look on his lover face he couldn't stop himself and said : **

" **Ok Misaki but because you are not spending the day with me I have 2 conditions…. If you don't respect them I will not let you out of the house for the next 3 days …. This is not because I don't trust you …. Because I LOVE YOU"**

**When Misaki heard this words coming from Usagi guilt took over his heart and when he looked up at his lover face he saw only love and lust without a second thought Misaki said :**

" **I.. it's ok Usagi-san …. You DO KNOW that I would do anything for you …everything… I love you " – Misaki already knew that he would regret what he said **

**The lust that suddenly took over Akihiko was more powerful than ever and he said : " Ok than …. Before you go … come with me "**

**Misaki followed Akihiko to their bedroom, he laid down on the bed and said to Misaki : " I want you to make love to me, I want you to take initiative."**

" **But … um.. Usagi-san that is too high level for me I can barely kiss you on my own …. " – said Misaki who's face was on fire **

" **This is the first condition I want you to show me that you love me ..and the second one is to meet me at the hotel after you finish your job " – said Akihiko never letting Misaki out of his sight **

" **We…Well …I…I…I will try …. After all I love Usagi-san and I did promise him that I would do anything " – said Misaki while starting to crawl on the bed over to his lover.**

**He started with a light kiss on Akihiko's lips then he started undoing the buttons on Akihiko's shirt, when he landed a small kiss on Akihiko's nipple – " Ahhh…..that's it Misaki…. Keep going " – said Akihiko who was still in a daze because he never taught that Misaki would do that, he placed a hand on Misaki's back trying to get rid of his t-shirt , then Misaki pulled off his t-shirt and got rid of his pants too .**

**When Akihiko saw the scenario before him – " I wish you were this daring always…." – **

" **BAKA …didn't you said that you wanted this ? " – said Misaki who was blushing from head to toes , after that he started to kiss and lick Usagi's chest, belly …. And he started opening the zipper on Usagi's pans with his teeth he was already felling how excited was Akihiko.**

**When he took out the throbbing manhood of his lover and gave it a light lick on the tip he felt two finger that started probing and stretching him so that he would be ready.**

" **Ahhh…Nnn..mmmm …. U Usagi-san I can't take it any more … I want you inside me…. I fell so hot….so please ….. ahh." – Then Usagi-san took the boy and placed him on top and said : **

" **You put it in and move as you please."**

**Misaki took the hot and throbbing penis and place it on the spot and with one quick and hard move he thrust himself until it was all inside.**

"**Ahh…Ah…so good …" – said Misaki who was starting to move faster and faster …harder and harder**

" **I LOVE YOU MISAKI…. Ahhh I am so close please Misaki …faster …Ahhhhhhh mmmmmm nnnnnnnn …Misaki" – they finished yelling each others names.**

**Misaki who was collapsed on top of Akihiko before pulling to go and get a shower said: **

" **I LOVE YOU BAKA USAGI AND DON'T YOU DARE TO FORGET" **

**Sorry for the long pause but I was busy with work and exams … look forward to the next CH – Ijuin – sensei - **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR ANY OTHER SERIES RELATED TO IT  
Pls review and tell me what you think or what do you think that this story is missing.**


End file.
